eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Kolybelnaya dlya vulkana
|conductor = Michael Finberg|position = 17th|points = 17|previous = Vechnyy strannik|next = Ya eto ya|image = Ru95.jpg|semiplace = --|semipoints = --}}'Kolybelnaya dlya vulkana '("Lullaby for a Volcano") was the Russian entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1995 in Dublin performed by Philipp Kirkorov. The song is a dramatic ballad, featuring an extended metaphor. Kirkorov sings to the titular volcano, urging it to "turn back to common sense and joy" and to "forget...what you have threatened for centuries", presumably referring to the risk of an eruption. The volcano is also urged to "renounce war", thus placing the song in the Contest tradition of pleas for peace. This theme is further developed with the plea to the volcano to "listen trustingly to the human voice". It was performed 5th on the night following Norway and preceding Iceland. At the close of voting, it finished in 17th place 17 points, despite Russian broadcasts suggesting that it would win, as Kirkorov was one of their most famous performers of the time. Lyrics |-|Russian= Spyat doliny tikhim snom Spyat ryabiny nad prudom I dozhdi, i vetra Pritailis’ do utra Spit velikiy okean Tol’ko ty odin vulkan Ognegrivyy starik Ne umolknesh’ ni na mig Vslushaysya doverchivo V golos chelovecheskiy Obratis’, pozhaluysta K razumu i k radosti Navsegda zabud’, vulkan Chem grozil bylym vekam Ty tiranit’ mir ustan’ I goroy zelyonoy stan’ Ty navek zabud’, vulkan Chem grozil bylym vekam Obratis’, pozhaluysta K razumu i k radosti Spi ugryumyy velikan Spi nedremlyushchiy vulkan Otrekis’ ot voyny Mira day i tishiny Mira yunym i sedym Mira greshnym i svyatym Mira zhizni zemnoy Mira nebu nad toboy Ty navek zabud’, vulkan Chem grozil bylym vekam Obratis’, pozhaluysta K razumu i k radosti Obratis’, pozhaluysta K razumu i k radosti |-|Cyrillic Script= Спят долины тихим сном Спят рябины над прудом И дожди, и ветра Притаились до утра Спит великий океан Только ты один вулкан Огнегривый старик Не умолкнешь ни на миг Вслушайся доверчиво В голос человеческий Обратись, пожалуйста К разуму и к радости Навсегда забудь, вулкан Чем грозил былым векам Ты тиранить мир устань И горой зелёной стань Ты навек забудь, вулкан Чем грозил былым векам Обратись, пожалуйста К разуму и к радости Спи угрюмый великан Спи недремлющий вулкан Отрекись от войны Мира дай и тишины Мира юным и седым Мира грешным и святым Мира жизни земной Мира небу над тобой Ты навек забудь, вулкан Чем грозил былым векам Обратись, пожалуйста К разуму и к радости Обратись, пожалуйста К разуму и к радости |-|English= The valleys sleep deeply The mountain ash sleeps beside the pond The rain and the wind Are quiet till the next morning The immense ocean sleeps Only you, unique volcano Volcanic old man You are never quiet even for a moment Listen trustingly To the human voice Please, turn back To common sense and to joy Forget forever, volcano What you have threatened for centuries Stop to tyrannize the world And stay a green mountain Forget eternally, volcano What you have threatened for centuries Please, turn back To common sense and to joy Sleep, sullen giant Sleep, eternal guarding volcano Renounce of war Give us peace and silence Give peace for the old and the young Also for sinners and saints Give peace for life on earth Peace for the sky above Forget eternally, volcano What you have threatened for centuries Please, turn back To common sense and to joy Please, turn back To common sense and to joy Videos Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Russia Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1995